Rebound
by snapeisabamf
Summary: Struggling with heartbreak after her trip to Crestwood with Solas, Ellana Lavellan tries to alleviate her loneliness in a way she never thought she could. (Lavellan/Iron Bull friendship)


Yes, it was true: Ellana Lavellan tried to seduce Iron Bull.

She could not explain why. After Solas left her without even an explanation, it was not uncommon for her to lie awake at night, questions flitting through her mind. Instead of answers, she had only assumptions. Instead of the comfort of a solid reason, she had only a gaping hole in her chest. Uncertainty. Self-blame. Loneliness.

Oh, Creators, _loneliness_.

After all she had done with Solas, after all the times he had shared her bed, the nightly solitude only served to remind her of what transpired in Crestwood. If she had a sovereign for every moment she spent wishing she could just have _one last night_ with him...

It was one such moment that the idea came to her. She needed someone, _something_. She could not explain it; all she knew was that she didn't want to be alone. _Just tonight. Just one night._

So, she approached Iron Bull.

Ellana gave a cursory glance around Herald's Rest as she entered it. She noticed a short, red-haired waitress and suddenly remembered that she was the same woman that Bull had his eye on the day before. She _also_ noticed that there was a distinct limp in her step. The elf smirked as she made her way further into the tavern.

She sauntered over to the large, round table in the corner of the room there Iron Bull sat facing away from her. Sera and a few of the Chargers accompanied him. The five of them had opted to spend the afternoon drinking, lounging, and trading stories. Standing behind his chair, Ellana leaned into the Qunari and put her face right up to his ear.

"Sleep well last night?" she murmured. The elf grinned as Bull turned around to face her, raising an eyebrow in questioning. She nodded towards the red-haired waitress at the other side of the room. The Qunari's gaze followed her gesture and his lips pulled into a smirk.

"Yeah," he answered. "Kinda feel bad, though. I think I was a little..."

"Rough?" Ellana supplied, her mouth hovering just over his ear. She just barely shifted, sensing his new tenseness as her lips brushed over the skin there.

"Yeah," he said uncertainly, the unspoken _what are you doing?_ clear in his voice.

_What the hell _am_ I doing?_

"Interesting," she murmured, trailing her finger up his muscular arm. A short, uncomfortable pause. "My room. Tonight."

She didn't know what else to say. With those last few words, she straightened herself up, returned Sera's parting wave, and left the building.

* * *

Bull came by hours after sunset. When he arrived, Ellana lay alone in her bed, facing away from the door. He stood at the top of the stone steps in her dimly-lit chambers and watched her for a moment.

With a sigh, the Qunari crossed the room and sat down on the edge of her bed (mercifully, he noticed, she was clothed). "What's going on, Boss?" he asked, his usual rowdy tone nowhere to be found.

Ellana turned to lie on her back, gazing up at him. Tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks. She swore, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her face slowly.

"I'm sorry, Bull. This was a stupid idea. I-" She stared at her friend, trying to find her words. Guilt washed through her as she met his eyes. _I tried to use him. What the hell am I doing? What the hell was I thinking?_

"I feel so damn _alone_. I know I have you, and the rest of my friends, but ever since Solas ended things, I..." She trailed off, staring at her lap.

Bull was at a loss for words. He made a silent promise to kick the elf's ass and shifted so that he was fully seated on the bed. As he placed one arm around Ellana's shoulder and pulled her closer to him, her resolve crumbled and her tears flowed freely. She buried her face in her hands as she embraced her pent-up emotions for the first time in weeks. Memories of her time spent with Solas, especially their trip to Crestwood, flooded her mind as sobs wracked her body. The elf tried to find comfort in the Qunari's unusual gentleness.

Hours seemed to pass as the two sat on the bed. Bull waited for Ellana's tears to wane before giving her space. He squeezed her arm gently before moving away.

"I can stay with you tonight if you want," Bull muttered, watching his friend carefully. It probably wasn't _proper_, but he never gave a damn about such considerations. Ellana needed someone to stay with her. _And it would definitely make Solas jealous, _he realized, suppressing a grin. Ellana met his gaze, considering for a moment. When the elf nodded finally nodded with a shy smile, Bull was reminded of a small, timid child graciously receiving a gift.

"Lie down," Bull ordered as he climbed off of the bed. Ellana complied. The Qunari unbuckled and removed the leather straps that crossed his chest and dumped them unceremoniously on the floor. He then made his way about the room, closing all the windows and blowing out every candle. The sudden pitch darkness made returning to Ellana difficult. He tread in her general direction until he felt the bed against his shins.

"Thank you," Ellana whispered, moving closer to Bull as he climbed under the blankets. The Qunari responded by wrapping his arms around Ellana and tugging her flush against his side. She shifted until she was comfortable and fell asleep in silence.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I needed this."_

_"I am here for you."_

They both understood. Nothing needed to be said.

* * *

Iron Bull woke early the next morning with a plan already in mind.

He removed his arm from around Ellana's shoulders as gently as he could before sitting up and getting out of her bed. He turned, making sure she still slept; she had not stirred, so he tiptoed across the room, descended the stairs, and left, closing the door gently behind him. The Qunari scanned the room until he spotted a servant near him. He approached the groggy man.

"Hey," he said casually. The servant's tired eyes met Bull's and he nodded in greeting.

"Do you need something?" the servant asked politely.

"Just a favor. You know the guy that lives in there?" he asked, gesturing to the wooden door to Solas's rotunda.

"The elven apostate, yes?"

"Yeah, that's him," Bull agreed. "I just need you to let me know if he leaves his room. I'll be in there." He gestured to the door behind him. The servant didn't care to question this request; he simply nodded and returned to his responsibilities.

Bull re-entered Ellana's chambers as silently as he left them. This time, the sound of her soft snoring greeted him. He grinned, ascending the steps once more. The Qunari busied himself with idly surveying the Inquisitor's bedroom. He studied the ornately-framed paintings, the bookshelves filled with tomes of every size and color, and the large wooden desk covered in official reports. A tall glass bottle caught Bull's attention just as he heard a soft knock at the door.

It came from the servant, as he expected. The warrior and the servant returned to the main hall together and Bull glanced over to the area where he hoped Solas would be. Luckily, Varric had already awoken and decided to strike up a conversation with Solas, keeping the apostate exactly where Bull needed him.

He slammed the door shut behind him rather obnoxiously, turning more than a few heads. "Whoops," he said, grinning. "Sorry about that." He knew the noise probably woke Ellana, but this was worth it. Nearly everyone in the hall had turned their attention elsewhere, but Solas still watched him through narrowed eyes, ignoring Varric completely now. Bull met his gaze and made a show of yawning and adjusting his pants. Solas's eyes flicked down to Bull's chest, and the Qunari hoped he had noticed his intentional lack of shirt (or armor of any kind). The apostate was the first to break their eye contact as Bull strode confidently through the hall and back to Herald's Rest.

When Ellana woke up alone, she did not mind.


End file.
